A BLUR A BAT & A BRUNETTE
by TheRandomHero
Summary: Lois is baffled when she is rescued by a savior who turns out not to be her hero... But as the saying goes New Hero's Bring Out Old Enemies... Takes place as a AU S9 Main differences is that Lex & Jimmy ARE still alive and very much apart of the show..
1. Chapter 1

**A BLUR, A BAT & A BRUNETTE**

**Chapter 1**

"Lois…please tell me why we are out here again?"

She rolled her eyes as that was the sixth time in 30 minutes Jimmy Olsen had asked her the same question and for the sixth time she answered.

"God Jimbo! We are here in the middle of this conveniently abandoned warehouse looking for evidence that a chemical substance that was transported from the metropolis docks this morning…"

Jimmy was still not happy as they were walking in-between very large container boxes looking for said evidence in a very dark and to Jimmy's concern very dangerous.

"Well…I still wish we had called CK for backup…"

Lois laugh echoed through the grand hall which Jimmy tried to shush her to avoid alerted anyone as she said loudly.

"Clark...Backup…That's like asking Mother Teresa to drink a six pack"

Jimmy had noticed this reoccurrence of hostility towards there friend and co-worker.

"Jeez Lois…Clark definitely didn't get your morning post lunch bear claw today did he…"

Lois shrugged it off as she looked round the corner round another large container.

"Please…I don't need anything from that plaid wearing knucklehead" she concluded with a deeper annoyed tone.

"Is this because he stood you up again…"

Lois stopped so fast and did a 180 and marched right up to his nose.

"What did you say there snapshot?"

Jimmy took a huge gulp as her mad dog hormones had homed in on the smaller prey which was sadly…him.

"Hey Lois come on its me…" he said innocently but she quickly replied.

"Who else knows?!"

"Lois it's just me…"

Lois stern look grew even darker as she waited as his silence broke.

"…and Chloe…and Oliver…and a few people from work…"

"Define a few!?" she had him virtually pinned to the wall awaiting his awnser.

"Well…there is Mary Ellen, Linda, Susanna, Lisa, Ana Faria, Judy, María Antonieta, Diana…"

The list of names continued for 2 whole minutes as he finally was coming to an end.

"…Marcela, Samie Joe, Pat…oh and that guy from printing…Gary that's right who could forget good old Gary…" (A/N :lol:)

Lois eyes were filled with fire as Jimmy feared if she stared any harder he would spontaneously combust as she said coldly.

"When we get back to the office…you and your gossip gang are going down a one way street to kick all your ass's avenue…capeesh"

Jimmy nodded slowly and smiled the fakest smile he could make.

"Loud and clear Lois…Loud and definitely clear…"

Lois went to walk away as she spoke once more.

"And for your information to you and all your…friends"

Lois said crossing her arms as she continued.

"I wasn't stood up Clark just has a little thing called…commitment issues"

Jimmy was confused

"Commitment issues?"

"Yes my very acute friend…are intrepid report in training wheels pulls a Houdini by calling me 10 minutes before our…social dinner…and says that he had left a cow out to pasture and couldn't make it…I mean the guy has more excuses than Britney Spears…"

Jimmy's attention was drawn to something other than the bellowing brunette as he then tried to grab her attention.

"Err…Lois?"

But Lois outburst was in full swing and she couldn't here him over her own voice.

"I mean when a guy asks you out you expect for him at least to show up!!"

"Lois?"

"I'm serious the next time I see that bumbling tadpole I'm going to walk up to him and kick him straight in his…"

"LOIS!!" Jimmy shouted which made her blink and come out of her rant.

"What?"

"I thought I would stop your Clark bashing so we can find away out of this situation"

"What situation?"

Jimmy then pointed in the direction.

"The situation, were a guy with a clown mask is pointing a gun right at your head…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lois heartbeat accelerated at its usually panicking race when her life was in danger as she turned around and even in the dark could see the end of a magnum 55 pointed right in the front of her head.

"What are you doing here?" The man spoke muffled as he talked through his mask.

Lois thought of every possible excuse in a matter of 2 seconds and she still came up with the first thing that popped in her head.

"You wouldn't believe that we were looking for a subway would you?"

The masked man shook his head.

"Damn…" Lois cursed under her breath at her stupidity.

Then two other masked figures came along side Jimmy grabbing his shoulders.

"Who are you two…cops?"

Jimmy laughed.

"Do we look like cops?"

"SHUT UP JIMMY!!" Lois scolded knowing that may have been away to keep them alive.

The 3 clown masked figures nodded to eachother as the one holding the gun at Lois concluded.

"Well if you aren't a cop that means you are one thing…" as he cocked the chamber and reamed as he said one word as his hand went over the trigger.

"…expendable"

He was about to pull the trigger when one the guys holding Jimmy was pulled into the already dark shadows.

"What…What the hell?" the other assailant holding jimmy's before he was pulled into darkness.

The remaining man quivered momentarily giving Lois her chance and kicked the gun out of his hands and as he fell backwards near a container she saw the vague outline of a cape rap round the man and pull him also in darkness.

Then there was silence…

After a few moments, Lois and Jimmy heard commotion deeper into the hall.

They approached the commotion and were shocked in what they saw.

The 3 assailants were strung upside down with copper wire all knocked out cold.

"Thank you RBB!!" Jimmy exclaimed throwing a fist in victory but Lois remained quiet looking round the respected scene.

"Lois why aren't you jumping for joy the blur saved us…again"

But she was to busy looking at the nearby containers.

"Where is it?" she said supposedly to herself but Jimmy had overheard.

"Where's what?" Jimmy said coming along side her trying to follow her gaze when she said in confusion.

"His sign…The Blur…he has the recent habit when he saves the day he leaves his symbol to remind the people of Metropolis that he is here to protect us…"

Lois put her hands on her hips and sighed in conclusion.

"…and I don't see any sign…"

Lois continued to walk round the 3 unconscious gunmen hung in midair as Jimmy also started taking snapshots of the place and the scene when he felt something metal under his shoe when he glanced down and his eyes widened.

"Erm…Lois maybe it wasn't the blur who saved us…"

"Oh yeah Sherlock at what made you come up with hypothesis?"

She turned round to see Jimmy holding a metal object in front of her as she took hold and glanced at it her eyes widened as Jimmy concluded.

"I don't think The Blur leaves symbols in the shape of Bats…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning came and Clark Kent was walking through the doors to the Daily Planet.

He was in a quite robust mood as he had spent the previous evening in Washington visiting his mother which he felt really good about as he could only see her 1 every other month due to her senate duties and his day and night jobs.

The moment he entered the planet the first thing like in every morning on the job came to the forefront of his mind.

_Lois Lane…_

He had only been gone a day and he was actually missing her to the point it actually hurt.

The other reason he went to speak to his mom is the fact to explain his difficulties with Lois…

"_Mom, what if there is this girl that you like and you're not sure if she likes you back…you asked her out on a date…twice and you end up not showing up because something important shows up?"_

"_Sweetheart…" Martha grabbed his outstretched hand. "…Lois is a very forgiving person you just need to balance out your priorities against the world's _…"

Clark still couldn't believe that his mother had seen right through him about Lois and his "feelings" and still managed to give him some useful advice to his current predicament.

He was just relieved that the night before he left the last conversation they had she had made him a promise…

"_Lois…I'm leaving for Washington tonight…so I will see you in a couple of days?" he had spoken over his desk across to hers and her response was not what he had expected._

"_Yeah…have a good time…" she replied not even looking up to meet his gaze, which made him shrink deeper into his seat knowing his actions, or should he say miss-actions have cost him dearly with his partner._

_He got up and slowly walked to her side inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine shampoo from her hair and said softly._

"_Lois?"_

_He knew she could here him but she chose to ignore him as he decided to just be out with it as no one was in the office at this late hour._

"_Lois I know you have every right to be angry with me…but I'm going to do what I can to make this up to you…but I cant leave before you promise me that you wont get into trouble while I'm gone…"_

_Lois turned around and looked at him with an evil glare as she began to vent._

"_Clark I am not your problem I can take care of myself!!"_

_Clark then fought back with his equally raised tone._

"_Just promise me Lois…"_

_He instinctively put his hand on top of hers and concluded._

"…_please?" _

_They stayed like that for a minute before they knew that they were drifting off into each other's eyes until she blinked and slowly replied._

"…_fine" _

_He smiled in relief and what he did next his mind couldn't explain his actions…_

_He quickly got to his feet and closed the distance and placed a quick kiss on her cheek._

_Clark brain caught up with his heart and realized his implications and it was he himself who made the fastest humanly exit possible._

"_Ok Bye…" he marched off in a brisk jog watching a wide eyed Lois Lane alone with her thoughts._

Clark shook his head as he now walked down there familiar steps to the bullpen when he could a lot of busy commotion to his surprise this early in the day.

He noticed people all having paper in hand most reading the front page some people shaking there head some actually showing immense concern.

Then Lois's assistant John approached Clark halfway down the stairs with anticipation.

"So Clark can you believe it…he's actually in metropolis"

Clark was looking with no idea what the young teenager was going on about.

"Who's in Metropolis?"

The young intern just laughed as he slammed a newspaper in his chest and concluded.

"Wow Kent for someone who is an investigative reporter, you sure don't read the newspaper a lot…" he laughed as he rushed up the stairs to continue his morning tasks.

Clark scuffed annoyingly as he brought the newspaper from his chest unfolding it looking at the headline as he joined the whole minority of Metropolis's population as his eyes widened in shock as the headline read.

THE DARK KNIGHT SIGHTED IN METROPOLIS…

Along with a picture of the caped crusaders Baterang as the front page but when he read the dialogue of who wrote the article and the paper was dropped to the floor as he headed for her desk with annoyance as it read.

_Written By Lois Lane…_


End file.
